


Possessive

by SharpestScalpel



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M, Possessiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpestScalpel/pseuds/SharpestScalpel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim will never share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessive

The carpet was rough on his back. Leonard's nerves were alive, registering a host of sensations he'd usually file away as sensory background noise but not tonight, not their first night on the Enterprise. He'd figured Jim would be too busy, too excited, too glued to the captain's chair to settle in for the night but Leonard liked his sleep and his routine. He'd headed for his new quarters (CMO's quarters, his brain supplied in disbelief), had himself a drink, then gotten ready for bed.

So it had been a surprise when the door opened under Jim's access code. It had been an even bigger surprise when Jim had, wordless, pulled Leonard up by the fabric of his t-shirt for a violent kiss. "She's mine, Bones. She's mine." Jim's white teeth clashed against Leonard's plump lower lip.

Leonard had tasted blood.

Now, Jim astride him with fingers thrusting in and out of Leonard's mouth, everything felt like too much. His cock was aching, sliding along the crack of Jim's ass lubricated by his own precome and desperation for more sensation. Leonard's belly was smeared with precome as well, where Jim rubbed himself, marked Leonard with the shiny trails of it.

"You're mine." Jim's voice was a rasp. He ran a firm hand over Leonard's chest, thumbed a sensitive nipple, caught the tip of it with the sharp edge of a thumbnail. "That's right, Bones, keep sucking, get my fingers wet."

It was true - he was Jim's, the same way the ship was Jim's. Leonard moaned and sucked harder.


End file.
